


Nap Time

by yellowjelo



Series: Kori Tian'otha [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Arson, Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Boyfriends, Breakfast in Bed, Bubble Bath, Budding Love, Cuddles, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Elezen (Final Fantasy XIV), Explicit Language, Fluff, Interrupted Date, Ishgard (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Racism, Sleepy Cuddles, Worried Boyfriend, what do you mean there's a plot in this, what's ishgard without someone causing trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjelo/pseuds/yellowjelo
Summary: Kori can be stubborn---Foreign bed, hints of a hangover, and a sore ass. Just another morning for the warrior of light as he slowly slipped from unconsciousness into reality.





	1. To what do we owe the pleasure?

**Author's Note:**

> Time line wise this happens after Earrings but before Define Normal

Foreign bed, hints of a hangover, and a sore ass. Just another morning for the warrior of light as he slowly slipped from unconsciousness into reality. A warm body was wrapped around Kori, a warm body that was at full attention he noted. The inn they were in was small and the bedclothes scratchy against his skin. Bright light was flirting in from behind thick glass and his nose picked up the familiar scent of booze and burning logs. There were no real distinguishing features in the room to tell him where he was and thinking too hard about it made his brain hurt. 

Kori rotated over in the bed to face the other with a small smile. At least he was able to remember who was in his bed regardless of how fuzzy his memory was at that moment. He reached out and stroked a lock of white hair out of the sleeping man’s face admiring the beauty underneath. He would never tell Thancred about it but this was one of his favorite morning rituals when they did sleep together, which was becoming less and less often. With what had happened in Ul’Dah and Thancred having disappeared for like a year and then starting a revolution in Ishgard, it came as no surprise that their casual flings were getting farther apart. Everyone was busy trying to not die. 

But when they did happen Kori liked to indulge himself. He ran his hand lightly down Thancred’s face brushing across his neck, his shoulder and then slowly down along the curve of his body settling onto his ass. It was no wonder Thancred was a heartthrob. He was very well built and the years of fighting for the Scions had toned him up beautifully. Kori propped himself up on an elbow to get a better view, trying to memorize the sight. 

“If you keep that up we might need to go another round,” a muffled cheeky voice said. 

Kori instantly dropped his hand and scooted slightly away. Thancred was still nestled into the covers, one eye open and a large smile on his face. 

“From the looks of things you’re already ready to go,” Kori said gesturing to Thancred’s half hard dick.

Thancred shrugged and rolled over onto his back, “Can you really blame me?”

“Not at all, I’m one hot piece of ass and you’re lucky your charms work on me,” Kori sat up stretching his arms above his head, making a point to pose and flex. 

Thancred threw a pillow at him and Kori fell back onto the bed with a laugh. 

“Where are we anyways? Last thing I remember is the bottom of my tankard and your hand on my thigh,” Kori said. 

“Ishgard, I believe. I remember the Forgotten Knight.”

“Ishgard? Why are we in Ishgard?”

They had just gotten back to the Rising Stones after having, well, liberated Ishgard from it’s previous rulers. Everything was settling down here. Aymeric was in charge of the House of Lords. Those in the brume were getting a say in things with the House of Commons. Aymeric was getting a new democracy set up. It was turning out pretty alright last Kori heard, unless something had changed within the month he was gone. He was sure Aymeric would have told him….Aymeric! 

Kori rolled on top of a lounging Thancred and flicked his forehead.

“Ow what was that-”

“-we’re here to see Aymeric. The alliance sent us to officially offer him a formal invitation or something. We got in super late last night, decided not to bother him and to warm up with a few drinks instead.” 

“And we ended up with more than a few drinks.”

“Yes exactly.” 

Thancred pushed Kori off him and swung his feet over the side of the bed, “Well then we should get dressed and not keep the Lord Commander waiting.”

    It was a little after 2 o’clock by the time the two of them were dressed, fed, and sober enough to head out into the cold. Luckily, the Forgotten Knight and Aymeric’s office were neighbors so it was a quick brisk walk from one door to the other and Kori was back inside enjoying the warmth of a fire.

Lucia was standing at the head of the war table giving orders to some poor knights that looked like they had just finished training. She turned in their direction as the door closed and swiftly dismissed the knights before walking over to them.

“To what do we owe the pleasure?” Lucia said a warm smile spreading across her face. 

“We come bearing an invitation for Aymeric. Is he in?” Thancred replied. 

“Yes, of course, he is in his office. I will let him know you are here,” Lucia nodded and headed off quickly. 

It only took a few moments before the door to his office was thrown open and Aymeric enthusiastically stepped out. His thick, black, hair was a mess and there were dark circles under his eyes that his smile did not hide. Kori couldn’t help but wonder if he had been getting any sleep at all, let alone enough. Sure starting up a brand new government was tough but he needed to take care of himself first. He did a quick full body glance as they walked past Aymeric into his office. Aymeric’s shoulders were slightly hunched but his armor hid any other signs of fatigue from view.   

“It is good to see you my friends. I wish you would have given me notice I would have taken the liberty to clean up some,” Aymeric said and he settled into his chair. 

Kori could barely make out Aymeric over the top of the stacks of paper works and documents and folders and who-knows-whats piled high, and that was saying something because Aymeric was way too tall as it was. 

“Aymeric,” Kori started worry thick in his voice, “When was the last time you took a day off?” 

Aymeric avoided the question by waving him off and clearing a spot on the desk so he could see them properly, “Lucia informed me that you have come with an invitation of some kind. I would be inclined to hear more about this.” 

Kori crossed his arms and curled his tail up, pouting slightly at having been dismissed so easily. He had only seen Aymeric a few times since their talk in Camp Dragonhead and he had looked just fine and healthy then but now he looked like he had one foot in the bed...or was it grave. Either way it had Kori concerned. 

Having been so focused on Aymeric’s well being, Kori had not even noticed that Thancred had begun explain the alliance’s proposition for Aymeric and by the time he tuned back in Thancred had almost finished. 

“-if Ishgard is to accept this agreement then the leaders of the Alliance would like to host a ceremony here with in Ishgard to celebrate the reformation of the full Eorzean Alliance,” Thancred concluded by placing the official request upon Aymeric’s desk. 

“Full glad am I to hear such a proposal from the Alliance, that they wish to recognize Isghard once more among their allies. If it was up to my discretion solely I would sign the treaty away and have this finalized tonight. Alas, that is not the case. I will need to bring it up to the newly formed houses and we must have a majority vote one way or another,” Aymeric said past steepled fingers, “With that being said, I would like to assure you. I will have an answer within a weeks time and I pray to the Fury it will be one that is in everyone’s best interest.” 

“Understandable, we await your reply,” Thancred nodded to Aymeric and then turned to leave. 

Kori stayed rooted to the spot, brows furrowed and cheeks puffed he said, “I would like to stay behind in Ishgard until we have an answer.”

“Surely the politics hold no interest for you, love, what reason would you have to stay? Are you not needed elsewhere at this time?” Aymeric raised a brow at him. 

Using a pet name was definitely cheating, especially after they had both decided to keep things casual for the time being. Kori’s cheeks reddened and his resolved wavered a bit but he held his ground, “Yeah, I have no interest in the houses debates what I’m worried about is you. Aymeric you look like death and I am going to stay here and see to you that you get some sleep.”

“I see no reason why you can’t stay here. I’m sure Alphinaud will understand,” Thancred shrugged and then looked to Aymeric, “Unless you have an objection. Though I would advise it’s very hard to tell Kori what to do.” 

“Yup. It’s decided I am staying here,” Kori said with finality. 

Aymeric sighed and leaned back in his chair. He ran a hand through his hair ruffling it up in a very distracting way before slumping again, his guard slowly waning. 

“I would be very pleased to entertain you for as long as you wish to stay, Kori, but I am perfectly healthy so you might find your goals already achieved,” he replied. 

“We will see about that now won’t we,” Kori said and turned to Thancred, “Guess I’ll see you after this is all sorted then?”

“I will be taking my leave back to the Scions to inform them of the situation,” Thancred said with a nod and headed for the door. 

Kori turned to square off with Aymeric. He was going to get that man to rest even if it meant hitting him with a sleeping spell when he wasn’t looking. They locked gazes and a staring match began as they each tried to telepathically tell the other to give up. It was going to be an interesting week but Kori had become stubbornly determined to win just to prove Aymeric wrong. 


	2. That's a bunch of crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nurse Kori to the rescue  
> \---  
> Kori had waited in Aymeric’s office until he had finally given in to Kori’s pestering and annoyances. One was clearly not able to do work when there was a half naked miqo’te sitting on ones desk. It was just illogical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little burnt out today but I managed to get this done

Kori had waited in Aymeric’s office until he had finally given in to Kori’s pestering and annoyances. One was clearly not able to do work when there was a half naked miqo’te sitting on ones desk. It was just illogical. They had finally made it back to Aymeric’s place and Kori kicked his shoes off in the entrance hall. 

“Really you’re going to give yourself an aneurysm if you keep trying to work like that,” he said, reaching up to poke Aymeric on the nose. 

Aymeric grunted and slid off his cloak hanging it up on a rack. He turned and headed towards the direction of the kitchen. His footsteps were slow and sluggish and he seemed to age forty years just by walking through the front door. 

“I’m going to make some tea. Would you like any?” Aymeric called.

Kori scurried after him, ducked past him and ran into the kitchen first, “How much syrup are we gonna put in it?” 

“Enough,” Aymeric said, a little light and a small smile appearing on his face. 

Kori planted himself on the kitchen counter and watched Aymeric mosey around to find a kettle and water. Without the heavy cape on his shoulders, Kori could clearly see how baggy the rest of Aymeric’s armor had gotten. Weight loss on top of sleep loss. Kori had a lot of damage control he was going to need to do here. Perhaps he should pour extra syrup into Aymeric’s cup just to be safe. 

“I know a really good recipe for a quick soup if you have any milk and popotos,” Kori piped up, swinging his feet and leaning forward. 

“I believe I do but I am not feeling that hungry,” Aymeric replied as he put the kettle on the stove. 

Kori hopped down from the counter and walked over to the ice box. He yanked the door open and peered inside, making sure to stick his ass out as far as he could to make the movement extra exaggerated. 

“Well I am starving. Haven’t eaten since like noon,” Kori found the ingredients he needed and stood up closing the door. 

He turned back to the counter and was delighted to see Aymeric had been staring at him the entire time. 

“You seem to be hungry to me,” Kori said with a smirk.

Aymeric cleared his throat and brought his eyes back to the boiling water, “Yes, well perhaps some soup would do me good.”

Kori nodded and got to work prepping and cooking his simple meal. It was a good hearty soup that would fill a stomach easily. He could make extras too just so Aymeric could have it on hand when he needed to eat. Perhaps, he was going to need to stay here longer than the proposed week so he could nurse Aymeric back to health. 

Kori had somehow convinced Aymeric to eat their dinner cuddled together on the floor of the living room near the fireplace. They ate in silence for a while and Kori’s ear started twitching from the strain of it. He drained the last dregs of his soup and leaned his head on Aymeric’s shoulder with a sigh. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s been stressing you out?” 

“I am not stressed.”

“Aymeric, all due respect, but that’s a bunch of crap. You don’t have to keep up appearances here, it’s just me.”

That seemed to get through to him. Kori felt Aymeric sag beneath him as he sat his bowl down on the hearth. He glanced up to see Aymeric staring deep into the burning fire as if it was the Fury herself come to give him answers to all of life’s questions. 

“Starting a brand new government from scratch is...wearisome,” Aymeric began slowly, “Not only am I having to fight with the nobles in the house of lords at every turn, people from every walk of life keep coming to me with their requests and suggestions for the new laws of the land. The job to sort through every comment and complaint sent through either house has somehow fallen onto me. And just trying to get the house of lords to listen to any new request given to them is a challenge all on it’s own. That’s why this alliance request will take so long. In theory I should be able to get them to vote on it at the next meeting but it’ll take me two meetings to convince them to even listen to it let alone make a decision.” 

Kori scooted closer to the other and pulled Aymeric’s head down to rest in his lap. He started stroking his hair as Aymeric spoke, trying to ease some of the stress out of his bones. 

“I can fight some of them if you want me to,” Kori offered with a small chuckle. 

“I know you’re joking but I have seriously considered it,” Aymeric replied and Kori was pleased to watch him slowly close his eyes, “Sometimes I wish that I had taken you up on that offer of going on adventures together.”

“It’s still on the table.”

“I couldn’t. Especially not now. I can’t leave Ishgard in this mess. I’m part of the reason it’s like this anyways.”

“Technically, it’s my fault for killing your dad.”

“Don’t tell a soul but you did me a favor.”

“Well then, you owe me one hot stuff,” Kori leaned down and planted a quick kiss to Aymeric’s cheek, “How about actually getting some sleep tonight and playing hooky tomorrow and we’ll call it even.”

“That is a very lovely idea but Lucia…”

“Would probably agree with me.”

Aymeric tighetend his lips at that comment and Kori knew he was right. He would probably have to make up some kind of excuse for Aymeric not showing up to work after being a known workaholic…

“Oh! We can say that you’ve fallen ill. With the way you’ve been looking everyone would believe it,” Kori said. 

“Alright, I will give you this one time,” Aymeric pushed himself off Kori’s lap.

He brushed a hand behind Kori’s ear and brought it down to cup his face. They stayed like that for a moment just watching the other. Kori smiled and tapped a finger to his temple with a wink.

“At least until you owe me another favor,” he said wickedly and Aymeric dropped his hand.

He shook his head at Kori but it was clear that he was trying to hold back his amusement. He stood and offered a hand down to help Kori to his feet as well. 

“Are we going to bed?” Kori grabbed the offered hand. 

“You did insist it was a necessity,” Aymeric intertwined their fingers.

“Well it is! Come on. I’ll carry you up the stairs if you need me too,” Kori said.

His tail flicked at Aymeric’s thigh as he dragged the other off towards the hall. Tomorrow he was going to force Aymeric to sleep in as much as possible and then make him a huge meal. Bigger than any one person could ever hope to eat. And then, and then they would just laze around the house all day. Maybe go shopping. But definitely do nothing for as long as Aymeric could sit still because that’s what he needed. A day to do absolutely nothing. Kori would admit, he was looking forward to it as well. 


	3. I only dabble in it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food and a Bath and...who asked for emotions?  
> \---  
> The first part of the morning went exactly to plan. Kori woke up well before Aymeric, there was a first time for everything, and slipped out of the bed as quietly as he could to not disturb him. He took a quick shower, pulled on some pants, and then headed downstairs to stare at the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I missed yesterday. In my defense I was hanging with my FC. I'll just do an extra day in December it'll be fine.

The first part of the morning went exactly to plan. Kori woke up well before Aymeric, there was a first time for everything, and slipped out of the bed as quietly as he could to not disturb him. He took a quick shower, pulled on some pants, and then headed downstairs to stare at the kitchen. 

He had no idea what he wanted to make Aymeric to break their fast. Something sweet and sugary, for sure. Kori grabbed the kettle and filled it with water. Might as well start with some tea and go from there. Toast went well with tea. Maybe he could fry up some toast in some eggs, sprinkle some sugar on them. Yeah that sounded good and Aymeric could smother it all in syrup just the way he likes. 

Kori set the kettle down on the stove and rolled up metaphorical sleeves before diving into Aymeric’s ice box once more. He had to act fast. Aymeric could wake at any moment. Kori paused mid egg breakage and smiled at himself as the imagine of him bringing Aymeric breakfast in bed played in his head. He shook himself and went back to work. 

He was so stupid. What was his brain’s problem giving him cute domestic thoughts like that? They were just a casual thing. Just friends who happened to like spending time together, alone, naked. He had fucked Thancred just a few days ago. Would someone who was committed do that? No. He needed to calm himself down before his thoughts turned into actions and Aymeric started to get his own thoughts and expect things of him. 

“Fuck,” Kori muttered under his breath and he dropped an eggshell into the mixture. 

He carefully fished it out and ran his hands under the facet in the corner. He’s gotta be more careful. This was quite literally playing with fire. 

_ Not a good time to space out, Kori. _

He splashed his face a few times with the cool water and then turned back to the stove to get to work. 

-

When Kori had returned to the bedroom with a tray full of goodies Aymeric was definitely awake but, much to Kori’s liking, he had not left the bed just yet. He was sitting up with the lights on reading a book and...where those glasses?

“Didn’t know you needed glasses,” Kori announced his presence from the doorway.

“Only for reading. All those years hunched over a desk ruined my eyesight, apparently,” Aymeric marked his place and looked over, “What did you do?”

Kori strutted over to Aymeric’s side of the bed, no it was just where Aymeric was sitting on the bed that’s all, it was his bed after all nothing else, and presented the tray. On it was several layers of fried toast covered in sugar dusting, a bowl full of warm syrup and a mug of tea made just the way Aymeric likes it. 

Kori beamed and sat on the edge of the bed, “I made you breakfast! The most important meal of the day.”

Amyeric hummed as he assessed the tray on his lap. He picked up a fork and tried a sampling of the toast, a smile spreading across his face. 

“You seem to be picking up a knack for the culinary arts,” he said and Kori’s ears perked up. 

“I only dabble in it. Weaving is my true passion. If you want I can make you something someday,” Kori climbed over Aymeric, carefully, and lounged out on the other side of the bed. 

He rested his head against the footboard and watched with swelling pride as Aymeric took a few more bites of his food. 

“Nothing too revealing, I would need to stay warm,” Aymeric stated. 

“Oh you’re no fun,” Kori swatted at him with his tail and then squeaked when Aymeric reached out and grabbed it, “That’s cheating!” 

“You’re the one who put it within my reach,” Aymeric chuckled and mindlessly stoked Kori’s tail drawing a purr from the other. 

Kori cleared his throat and looked away with a faint blush, “Yeah, well, it’s rude to grab someone’s tail without permission.” 

“You seem to be enjoying it.”

“I--shuddup.”

“Thoughtful.” 

Kori grabbed a pillow and was about two seconds from tossing it at Aymeric when he remember the tray of food on his lap and set the pillow back down. 

“I’ll get you late for that,” he muttered and Aymeric let out a loud laugh that Kori was not certain he had ever heard before. 

It was happy and carefree and reverberated in his chest over and over again, filling him up. He had to bite his lip and swallow hard as he was finding it very hard to breath all of a sudden. It was a good laugh. He wanted to make Aymeric laugh like that again. 

“Did you have anything you wanted to do today?” Kori pushed himself up onto his elbows. 

“I thought that was your job to decide,” Aymeric sipped his tea.

“My idea was to do absolutely and just laze around the house with you all day and maybe get some exercise in later tonight but if there’s something you’ve been wanting to do and haven’t had the time we can do that too,” Kori allowed himself to fall back onto the soft comforter. 

“I’ll have to ponder that in the bath,” Aymeric set the tray on the side table, “Would you care to join me?”

Kori’s ears twitched forward and he rolled over with a grin, “I did already shower today…”

“It was just an offer you don’t have to take it if you’re not comfortable,” Aymeric said as he stepped out of bed.

“...But a bath never hurt anyone.” 

Kori hopped off the bed and hurried after Aymeric towards the bath. The warm water was nice and Aymeric had thrown in some bubbled to pamper them with. He leaned back against Aymeric’s chest and popped a bubble with his tail, content. His hair was untied and hung loosely around his shoulders, Aymeric lazily playing with it. 

“You know, I wouldn’t mind going for a walk around Ishgard. It has been quite sometime I’ve seen something other than my office or the meeting hall,” Aymeric spoke after a nice silence. 

“A walk sounds nice. I didn’t bring any heavy Ishgard proof clothes though,” Kori leaned his head back to look up at Aymeric as best he could. 

“You can borrow some of mine.”

“I’ll look like I’m drowning.”

“Well, you can borrow a jacket at least. It’ll keep you warm enough.”

“You have to promise not to laugh no matter how ridiculous I’ll look.”

“Promise.”

Kori turned around and placed his hands on Aymeric’s chest staring him deep in the eyes to ascertain the validity of his promise. Aymeric stared back at him, eyes filled with an emotion that Kori did not understand but he did see resolve in there as well. 

“Okay. I’ll take it.”

He gave Aymeric a quick kiss and then settled back down low into the water, closing his eyes. He knew he could trust Aymeric to not hurt him or push his boundaries, whatever those were, but also Kori knew that if something were to happen it would never be done out of malice. Aymeric lo-really liked him a lot and Kori really liked Aymeric a lot. They kinda just fell into place most of the time. His idiocracy and Aymeric’s smarts just somehow worked out. Opposites really do attract he guessed or maybe there was more. No. There was nothing more. This was a completely casual thing between two really good friends who just happened to really like each other a lot. He really liked a lot of people. This was nothing different. 

Kori reached up and rubbed at the earring he still wore. They just really liked each other a lot, that was all. 


	4. I will accompany you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date interrupted  
> \---  
> Kori found himself standing in front of a mirror covered in furs he was not about to ask about. He turned side to side and groaned. He definitely looked like a child wearing their mother’s coat.

Kori found himself standing in front of a mirror covered in furs he was not about to ask about. He turned side to side and groaned. He definitely looked like a child wearing their mother’s coat. What he was sure would land about mid-thigh on Aymeric, hung around his ankles. The arms that should land just at his wrist, had to be rolled up so he could even see his claws. He groaned again which caused an amused chuckle from behind him. 

“Well you could always freeze,” Aymeric bemused.

Kori whipped around, causing the jacket to twirl, “I’m considering it. I look ridiculous.”

“No worse than some of those outfits of yours,” Aymeric tugged at the jacket to try and get it to set better. 

“My outfits are prime aesthetics excuse you,” Kori poked him on the nose. 

“We can try and find you some clothes while we’re out that you can leave here at my place,” he said. 

“That sounds like a good-” wait, Kori caught his tongue, leave clothes at Aymeric’s place, “-I’m not moving in.”

“Not what I was implying but good to know that it’s not an option,” Aymeric shook his head with a smile, “At least you would have something you sized when you visit.”

“Not my fault Elezen’s are freakishly tall,” Kori turned back to the mirror with a pout resigned to his fate. 

“Not my fault Miqo’te’s are so small,” Aymeric shot back at him. 

Kori just intensified his pout, meeting Aymeric’s gaze in the reflection. 

“Come on, let’s get to the markets before it gets crowd,” Aymeric reached for Kori’s hand entangling their fingers and leading the other towards the door, “I promise no one will even notice your clothes. Have you seen Emmanellain?”

Surprisingly that did make Kori feel better. The young nobel did go out in some ridiculous get-ups sometimes thinking it’ll give him a better chance with the ladies. 

The two headed out into the cold air and Kori instinctively clung closer to Aymeric to try and steal his warmth. Maybe one day Ishgard would thaw out but for now he was meant to suffer. A desert boy did not deserve this kind of biting, chill to the bones weather. 

The walk was mostly uneventful. Aymeric greeted everyone who acknowledge him, being the proper Lord Commander even on his day off, and Kori just nodded at people to hide the fact that his teeth had started chattering. He was certain his nose had fallen off but when he inquired about it to Aymeric the other simply planted a kiss on it to ensure Kori it was still there. 

They made it to the markets just as the place was starting to fill up with people. The vendors were announcing their wares and their deals for the day. The shoppers were haggling prices and giving each other the daily gossip. It was very reminiscent of the Sapphire Exchange in Ul’Dah, except with a lot less diversity and more dragon skins. 

Aymeric escorted him over to a armor and clothing merchant and started to browse. Kori detached himself from the other’s arm and picked up a multi-colored shirt with large bauble on it. He held it up to his torso and grinned at Aymeric. 

“I think the guy who taught me how to play the harp wears this,” Kori shook the shirt and the little bauble bounced. 

“Well it is certainly not your color. It clashes with your hair too much,” Aymeric pushed a lock of said hair out of Kori’s face before gesturing to another shirt on the table, “How about this one. It has a layer of fleece inside and the furs around the collar to keep your face warm.”

Kori picked it up and immediately noticed it was much to large, “Do they have a smaller one? In yellow?” 

The merchant who had been watching them shop the entire time stepped forward and was about to give his answer when a loud scream echoed off the market walls. 

All of Kori’s fur hackled and he threw open the jacket he was wearing reaching for his sword as he turned in the direction of the scream. Aymeric mimicked his motions moving into an immediate defensive stance as he looked for the source of the commotion. It wasn’t hard to find at all. One of the stalls further down the row had gone up in towering flames that licked the roofs of the nearby buildings and melted the ice with his heat. People were running all directions, frantically trying to get away from the fire as it leapt over to a neighboring stall.

Kori glanced around, noticed that one of the stalls had been selling jugs of some sort of liquid, hopefully not a flammable one. He shrugged off the jacket, made a mental note to pay Aymeric back for it as it landed in a puddle, and darted off for the jugs. With the lack of a water source nearby this was going to be his best option. Aymeric, never one to be left behind, immediately caught on to Kori’s line of thought and they both start ripping open jugs and tossing the contents on the fire as best as they could.

A few nearby knights discovered the fire and joined the efforts to put it out. Before long all the was left at their feet were the smoldering ruins of a vendor’s stall and empty jugs. Kori turned and examined the crowd that had formed once the fire had been put out. He had been fighting for too long to not be suspicious of a sudden fire like this. He smelled a rat, well mostly he just smelled smoke and burnt wares, but there was definitely something fishy, no that was the fish vendor, at the very least something weird was going on. 

“Did anyone see how the fire got started?” he asked the crowd loudly and looked one by one as they each avoided his gaze and shifted where they stood, “No one? Really? There was no one near this at all?”

Aymeric placed a heavy hand on Kori’s shoulder his face stony and all business as he said, “Who owned this stall?”        

A large, beefy man with dark horns jutting out the sides of his face and a scaly tail sweeping the ground stepped forward to answer, “It was mine.” 

“Sir, if you do not mind, I would like to speak with you back at the Congregation about the events that unfolded here today,” Aymeric’s words implied that the man had a choice but his face said otherwise. 

“I will accompany you,” the merchant replied.

“Very well,” Aymeric turned and headed in the direction of the Congregation of the Knights Most Holy.

Kori took a few moments to look over the crowd again, trying to see if there was anyone who was desperately out of place, not quite satisfied when he found nothing. He crossed his arms and kicked at a smoldering log before looking up. Aymeric was long gone and the crowd was dispersing. He picked up Aymeric’s coat, now soaked with mud, and headed towards the Congregation himself, keen to get to the bottom of this mess. 

Kori tossed the jacket in front of the fireplace to dry before heading into Aymeric’s office. He closed the door silently behind himself and leaned against the back wall. Aymeric was sitting at his desk, leaning on his elbows in deep thought as he stared down the merchant. The merchant, for his part, looked unperturbed as he stood feet apart hands clasped behind his back. 

“Sir, what may I call you?” Aymeric broke the silence. 

“My name is Qadan Hotgo,” the merchant replied and in the confines of the office Kori was able to pick up a bit of an accent in his speech. 

The only other Auri Kori had ever seen were his free company mates, Talrael and Rua’Len. He had been told most of them were far overseas in a land called Doma, despite Talrael insisting he had come from under the sea. They were not a people that were common in Eorzea due to the long journey it would take to get here. Kori was certain Aymeric had never seen an Auri in his life. 

“Thank you Qadan. Now I don’t mean to be rude but you are not Elezen, nor Hyur, nor any other race known to Eorzea. Am I right in presuming you are not from here?” Aymeric continued, confirming Kori’s suspicions.

“Aymeric he’s-” Kori took a step forward to answer but Qadan cut him off. 

“-I am Xaela. I have travelled to this land from my home on the Azim Steppe to sell my crafts,” he stated, not moving once from where he stood. 

Aymeric glanced over to Kori and then back to Qadan, “You must have come recently to Isghard as we only just opened our gates to the public.” 

“Yes, I heard of this new opening and wanted to form a market here before it got flooded. But it would seem that my kind have a resemblance to an old enemy of your kind.”

“Our quarrel with the dragons has ended and we are changing our ways.”

“Not all of you. This fire one of many crimes that have been borne against me since my arrival. But I am not frightened by cowards who strike from the shadows.” 

“So you didn’t see who it was?” Kori walked over and leaned against the front of Aymeric’s desk. 

Qadan turned his heavy gaze towards him before replying, “I had been played for a fool, distracted by one I thought was a customer while another set ablaze to my stall in the hopes to catch me in it.”

“Damn,” Kori chewed on his bottom lip. 

“No matter, Qadan. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in our new republic. We shall not rest until something is done to but on end to these crimes,” Aymeric stood, “You have my word.”

Kori looked over to Aymeric and whined, “Aymeric you were supposed to be doing nothing but resting today.”

“A man has been attacked within my city, Kori. I can rest after this has been settled,” Aymeric quickly gave him an apologetic look before turning back to Qadan, “Please do tell me everything you can remember from all the times you have been harrassed.” 

The two started talking as Aymeric jotted down notes from Qadan’s tale. Kori headed out of the office and curled up on the floor next to the fire in the main hall of the Congregation. At the very least he might be able to convince Aymeric to go home after his interview session to mull over the information but this was really not turning out the way he had planned. Perhaps if he tracked down the arson on his own and brought the person to Aymeric it would bring it all to an end faster and they could go back to their scheduled relaxing. But how to find a person no one saw or heard….

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah Kori has an IG, @koritianotha


	5. I was going to say dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Kori is on the case  
> \---  
> Kori leaned against the railing of the aethernet plaza musing over his interviews. He had gone back to the markets to inquire once again if any one had seen anything prior to or after the fire started.

“I was at a different stall.”

“No, sire, no I was too engrossed with my purchase.”

“I didn’t see anything at all.”

“Ugh, I wouldn’t go within twenty yalms of that thing.” 

“Who cares anyways? That dragon got what was coming to him.”

Kori leaned against the railing of the aethernet plaza musing over his interviews. He had gone back to the markets to inquire once again if any one had seen anything prior to or after the fire started. For some reason, everyone in Ishgard seemed to have collective amnesia centered around that specific moment in time. There had to be a lead somewhere. It’s not like the fire started itself. 

Another presence came up beside him to stare out at the vast emptiness that stretched beyond Ishgard. Kori’s ear flicked in their direction but otherwise he paid them no mind until the person spoke. 

“You should just drop it,” the said quietly to the wind. 

Kori turned to look at the person, not quite certain they were talking to him. He looked like a young noble, dressed in fine furs and hair down up nicely, he even had a cane to complete the look. There was no one else in the plaza at that time so he could have only been talking to Kori or himself. 

“Excuse me?” Kori asked 

“Your witch hunt. It’s not going to end anywhere. No one will rat out a man of his stature, not even to the Temple Knights. Especially whenever everyone thinks he’s doing the right thing. You’re better off just dropping the subject and letting things go about their own business,” the man did not move from his deadpan stare as he spoke. 

“A man could have gotten killed, and has more than likely lost his entire livelihood. I will not stop until the culprit is brought to justice. It’s kinda what I do. I dunno if you’ve heard of me,” Kori gave a dark chuckle and pushed away from the railing, “Warrior of light and all that. Thanks for the info though. The guy who’s been bullying Qadan is a noble I’m guessing and a pretty well protected one if everyone is lying for him. It’s a good place to start, thanks.” 

Kori gave the guy a flourished bow and a smile. The man stiffened clearly just now realizing his mistake in wording. 

“It’s not going to do you any good either way. This isn’t a fight you can win,” he growled. 

“I have yet to lose and I don’t plan on starting today,” Kori gave the guy a light punch to the shoulder, “See you around, bro,” and then headed out of the plaza. 

A noble that everyone would protect? Well that could be all of the nobles, at least from the highborn viewpoint but if he was to ask someone who was not loyal to a noble family and did not come from a highborn status well he was definitely bound to get somewhere with that. It was time to take a visit to the Brume. In hindsight, he probably should have started there to begin with. 

“So tell me again why you came to me of all people to settle this spat?” Hilda crossed her arms and stared down at Kori with the same blank face she always carried.

“I was hoping you might has seen something or heard of a noble that’s been causing trouble recently?” Kori shrank a little under her gaze, she was an amazing friend but always slightly terrifying and he was sure she could kill him with a look. 

“I’ve got enough on my hands trying to convince people the houses are going to function. I don’t have the time to babysit nobles,” she rubbed at his temple, “But I can ask around for you. You owe me one though, anything I ask for you can’t deny it.” 

“That sounds dangerous but I’m desperate. Thank you Hilda, you don’t know how much I appreciate it,” Kori said, tail lifting with excitement.

“Yeah yeah, guess we’ll meet up tomorrow then? I’ll let you know if I’ve found anything,” Hilda waved him off and turned away.

“Thank you!” Kori called after her retreating back, “Guess I should go tell Aymeric.”

Aymeric was probably still sitting in his office trying to find a diplomatic approach to this. Hopefully, he would approve of Kori’s actions and not give him a scolding for making things messy.  

Kori pushed his way into Aymeric’s office, the other was exactly where he expected him to be. Qadan had left at some point it seemed and Aymeric actually looked like he hadn’t moved at all in the time Kori had been gone. For his part, though, he did look up and smile at Kori when he entered the room. 

“I feel like you’ve either been napping or causing trouble and I’m not sure which one I’d prefer,” Aymeric said and leaned back in his chair.

“Did a little of both actually,” Kori planted himself on the edge of Aymeric’s desk, glad to see the other could relax in his presence, “I don’t think your knights took to kindly to me stealing their fire so I caused a little mayhem around town. So much so, that a guy actually came up to me and stoically told me to stop.” 

Aymeric raised a brow at that, “What exactly were you doing?” 

“Oh you know, investigating the scene of the crime, interviewing witnesses, general sleuthing things I’ve picked up from Alphinaud over the years,” Kori winked.

“Am I going to have to go apologize to someone?”

“Nah, no harassing was done. People didn’t wanna talk to me anyways. That’s why I went to Hilda. Turns out it was some noble born whatever who’s been terrorizing poor Qadan so I asked if she could keep an ear out for anything. Said she’d get back to me tomorrow.”

“Kori you know that’s-”

“-genius of course of course I know I am.”

“I was going to say dirty.”

Kori crossed his arms and jutted out his lower lip, “Well I’m not Ishgardian and I don’t need to play by your selfmade courtesy’s. If it’ll get us somewhere I-”

“-I like it,” Aymeric rested a hand on Kori’s leg, grinning from ear to ear, “The only people that could get that info are Hilda’s people. If we’re dealing with a noble stuck in the old ways then they won’t even consider anyone lowborn as a person and will speak freely around them.”

Kori perked up, “So I did good? Do I get a reward?”

“You’ll get your reward when we get home tonight,” Aymeric patted his leg and then turned back to the piles of paper on his desk, “For now I need to finish filing this report so that we have some sort of paper trail for this entire mess.”

“And then we’ll go home and you will relax?” 

“Yes, I promise.”

“You know I’m going to hold you to that.”

Aymeric sighed, “I know.”

Kori bent low and planted a kiss to the top of Aymeric’s head, “I’ll see you back home then. I’ll warm the bed for you, don’t take too long.” 

Aymeric waved him off and Kori hopped down from the desk. He started the long, freezing, walk back to Aymeric’s place thinking about how for once he actually did something right when Ishgard was concerned. Maybe once all is said and done they’ll put laws in place to protect immigrants and asylum seekers coming into the newly opened Ishgard to prevent this sort of thing from happening again. But they had to find out who was behind it all first. That meeting with Hilda tomorrow was going to be very important. 


End file.
